Dorm Festivities
by Rey129
Summary: Halloween is coming up, and each dorm must provide something special for the Festivities. Ludwig, Arthur, and Delana are put in charge of Visva Dorm's. Little side for Pencils, Papers, and Ferrets, though takes place later.


**I really need to stop playing multilanguage songs (more specifically, the song _This is Halloween_) on Youtube. Oh well, it inspired this fic, which was awesomely Beta-read by one of my best friends (the base of Lin), and LillyWhite13. Thank you both!**

**Anyways, I wrote this a while ago and thought I would save this for closer to Halloween, and thankfully, or else who knows where it would have been if I didn't. The video is at youtube/watch?v=J2A8Bq7gUDg&list=PLGBE4mQxFKk-4UZq1IWASg2d51tm_Dbjw&shuffle=1563.**

**This takes place at the same school that _Pencils, Papers, and Ferrets_ takes place in. I would have loved to have gotten another chapter of that up before this, but I also realized that if I wanted one a week, and last one on Halloween, I really should post tonight. So without further adu, the Halloween Special! Plus, for those who are also reading PPF, the bottom will explain a few things about the humans, so if you want that, it's at the end of this.**

* * *

"Let's call this dorm meeting to order!" Ludwig called, bringing the room somewhat order. Everyone was dressed in their casual clothes or their uniforms if they were too lazy to change. "For today's agenda: the upcoming School-wide Halloween Festival. Every dorm must come up with a haunted house and a song unique to the dorm. If you have any suggestions, you must raise your hands and no interruptions! There will only be a total of 1 minutes for speaking, and there will be no over time."

"Well, England and I totally try to scare the crap out of each other every Halloween," Alfred said, causing everyone in the vicinity to lean away in hopes of saving their ears.

"You git, you have only beaten me once, and that was with Japan's help," the blond with caterpillar eyebrows retorted, rolling his eyes. He then noticed the five humans who actually stuck around for these meetings normally in a corner of the room. They were gathered around a laptop, each had an earbud in their ear. They were all watching something with great interest, and seemed to be not paying attention to the meeting happening.

"Well, I know for a fact that l'Angleterre can do some magic tricks," a voice with a heavy french accent pipped in, snapping Arthur back to the conversation going on.

"They are not tricks, you bloody Frog!" the Brit snapped, ready to throttle the Frenchman. A few chuckles were heard in the room, mostly from the other nations of the former British Empire. A soft growl escaped from Arthur's throat as he tried to control himself like any proper gentleman should. "Anyways, why don't you ask the group who are on the laptop for any suggestions?" Arthur said, nodding his head at the group of teens who were discussing something quietly.

"Is there something you would like to share with us?" Ludwig asked, trying to keep his already throbbing headache from getting worse. It didn't help that Feliciano decided to sneak his arms around the German's neck and clung to him like a cape while the others discussed having Arthur do his 'magic'.

"Hm?" Delana asked, the others stopped conversing to see all eyes were on them. "Oh, I was just showing them a video I saw on Youtube."

"And why were you doing that in the middle of a meeting?" Ludwig demanded, feeling his head starting to throb even worse.

"Because it's Youtube." Lin said. The others nodded in agreement, Delana just meeting Ludwig's eye. "And she thought maybe we could use it for our song."

"Eh, you do?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head.

"Mm… Well, it's a popular Halloween song in the States, but I was thinking that if we do something like this person did; we could make it our own…" Delana explained, pulling out the earbuds from her laptop. She quickly clicked on something and moved more into the center of the room. All the nations gathered behind her curiously. On her screen looked like a drawing of Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku, the top reading "APH - This is Halloween (Multilanguage)".

"Ah, this song. Yeah, it's popular, but I'm sure other dorms will be trying to do it. That wouldn't make it all that unique," Alfred stated, clearly ignoring what was written in the parentheses. Delana simply ignored the representation of her nation and played the song. Several pictures of the nations in Halloween-like costumes flashed. Many were glad for the manga based on rumors of their existence. This was clearly a fan-made video of the manga, otherwise they would have to go back into hiding, again.

Several nations were caught off guard when the singing started, in Polish, before switching over to German. Practically the entire room jumped when the Russian singers took over, and both Italian brothers looked like they would need their human cuddle pillows (*cough*LudwigandAntonio*cough*) for the night. The song progressed with minor complaints from Wang that he didn't speak Thai-aru and from Antonio that it was Latin American Spanish, and not his European Spanish. It was silently agreed on that the English version sucked, the only one who disagreed being Alfred.

"This isn't that bad of an idea… We obviously can't sing in all of our languages, so is there any languages we must have in there?" Ludwig asked after the song ended.

"Russian should definitely be kept at that part, da?" Ivan said, causing several people to jump, clearly not expecting him there. Of course, no one bothered asking why he was there when he managed to skip out of being sent to school so far. By now, the nations, plus the human who has read too much fanfics about the nations, had come to expect that the Russian just did stuff like that for no apparent reason.

"As with Hungarian! Ours really helped make the song!" Elizabeta pointed out. A few of the less prideful nations, mainly female, nodded in agreement.

"All right, all right, we'll have those two at their parts," Ludwig finally felt the throbbing lighten a bit. They were getting somewhere in a meeting, for once.

"Why don't we just play the song as is?" Brent asked. He could tell that many didn't care, especially his sister, who was feeling lazy, like always.

"That sounds fine to me, though I will request a different version for the English," Arthur agreed.

"What about those of us who weren't in it?" Abel demanded. The Nordics around him all leaned away. It was obvious that the Dane was probably the only one who cared.

"Well, since the song comes at the end of haunted house, and we do need to add choreography…" Beagan pointed out thoughtful, bringing his hand to his chin.

"How about we do the house like the scary movies from my place?" Alfred asked, although it seemed more like a demand.

"Maybe if it were like the older versions, you know, black and white," Delana stated.

"You mean the one's that didn't rely on blood and guts." Lin pipped in.

"Or we could just give anyone in this room a weapon and tell them to have fun. We can even dress up in some of our old military uniforms," Arthur pointed out. A few more devious ones started to grin at the prospect. "My pirate outfit seemed to scare even the bravest souls."

"You are not going as a pirate." Many voices stated chorused. Years of fighting on the high seas- or hours on fanfics, Google, and Youtube- were not going to be lost if they could keep humans from pissing off the former British Empire when he was trying to relive his pirate days. Poor Antonio and Francis were already minutely shivering.

"Here's an idea," Ruba stepped up for once, "give them a tour of the dorm, only have unexplainable things happen during the tour. Also have the guides appear unstable and say that everything's completely normal."

"And what? End with the poem from Willy Wonka?" Arthur deadpanned. Silence fell on the room as those who recall that poem actually started to consider it.

"So we have mentally unstable tour guides, with freaky things happening, then when we are at the end, have the song followed by that freak out poem?" Beagan asked. Why did he not see this coming from the dorm full of people that in most cases would actually be considered mentally unstable themselves?

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Elizabeta confirmed.

"We can work out the details at another time. For now, planning committee will consist of Delana, Ludwig, and Arthur. You three work together to get this house all ready and set for the event. Everyone else is to help out however they can: effects, ideas, choreography, costumes, music, etc," Ruba listed off. Murmurs of agreement rippled through the room as everyone slowly went from the room to the stairs and up the their respective floors and rooms. Delana let out a sigh before picking up the laptop and making her way up to her room to prep for room check.

Thankfully, room checking went uneventful, though when she down to help Beagan with the guys, a few had decided to opt to take a shower just then. She counted herself lucky that she grew up surrounded by guys missing shirts. Feliciano was clinging to Ludwig, and not letting go, so they couldn't discuss basic plans, and Arthur was in the shower, though Delana had a pleasant exchange of words with his roommate.

Delana returned to her room without incident and slipped under the covers of her bed. Elizabeta was too busy reading some manga to notice the human as she slipped into a few fanfics before sleep. Maybe she could get a few ideas of what to do with her dorm mates for the Halloween event a month away?

* * *

**Ah, this is going to be fun. If you want a horror movie like the one described, check out the black and white version of the Haunting, not the 1996 version.**

** Okay, not even going over the human names that are canon. But for those that aren't (plus the humans) that are mentioned in this chapter:  
****Abel Densen- Denmark  
****Delana Anderson- Me :3, can see ghosts and her cat like attributes are what probably help set her apart from other humans, at least ability wise. Also, she is a Hetalia fangirl, so…  
****Brent Anderson- The boy (/my little brother), can't see ghosts, but is extremely lucky and also has the cat like attributes, though they appeared more often when he's annoyed.  
****Beagan Kinjo- My club's VP(making him my underling), and close friend. His predictions are uncannily accurate.  
****Lin Wu- The brunette, and my BFF, can read minds and like Delana, has animalistic attributes, but they are more wolf in nature. She is a bit new to the Hetalia fandom.  
Ruba Solheim- Only senior in the dorm, and only one not to know the nations real identity. Considered normal, and she almost always shoves her dorm-head duties onto Del and Beagan.**

**Edit: I really need to post this _after_ Lin gives her approval. She literally goes through sentence by sentence, and critiques it.**


End file.
